Problem: Solve for $y$, $- \dfrac{y - 4}{2y} = 2$
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $2y$ $-y + 4 = 4y$ $4 = 5y$ $5y = 4$ $y = \dfrac{4}{5}$